A tu lado
by Krish2014
Summary: Elsa es parte de la mafia, bajo a su cargo tiene a varios jóvenes y sabe que jamás tendrá una vida normal / ¿Sabes porque me uní a esto, a la mafia?/ -No me perdono el que casi te haya matado-/ Porque estar a su lado valía la pena, tanto en el cielo como en el infierno AU Elsaanna (no son hermanas)


**Título: A tu lado**

**Capítulos: 1**

**Resumen: **Elsa es parte de la mafia, bajo a su cargo tiene a varios jóvenes y sabe que jamás tendrá una vida normal / ¿Sabes porque me uní a esto, a la mafia?/ -No me perdono el que casi te haya matado-/ Porque estar a su lado valía la pena, tanto en el cielo como en el infierno

**Advertencia: AU total, Elsa x Anna (no son hermanas) Yuri y leves tono de Yaoi **

**Hola, primero… esto es mi primer Elsa x Anna así que sean compasivos y no me matéis.**

**Es un AU actual y no son hermanas… bueno hay Yuri y unos tintes de Yaoi con un OC x OC. Muchos de los Oc´s que salen aquí pertenecen a mi fic "Ya nada queda" que no tiene ninguna pareja en particular…**

**¿Qué más? Habla de algunas muertes Xb pocas… pero no se preocupen, no es ninguna de estas dos. Hay mención de armas y disparos (leves), estáis advertidos **

**Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen **

**Otra cosa **_la letra así son recuerdos_ y la letra normal lo que está pasando.

.

_-¿Sabes porque me uní a esto, a la mafia?- dice un señor de cabellos rubios y una sonrisa inusual_

_-No papi- dice una rubia platinada, con grandes ojos azules_

_-Porque cuando uno entra, ya no sale –_

_._

La mujer de unos veinticinco años se levanta, estaba ya vestida, un arma de buen calibre estaba atada a su cinturón. Su remera era de un azul intenso y sus jeans estaban gastados, dándole una apariencia rebelde. Sus mechones caían con gracia hacia su hombro derecho.

Luego del aseó personal, su cabello queda atado en una trenza. Ella era la reina del lugar, de las calles bajas y de la oscuridad de los caminos.

Su celular sonó estridente

-Los tenemos ya rodeados- ante la voz femenina sonríe

.

_-Somos los malos en todos lados ¿está bien? Pero no podemos permitirnos nada más, debemos escondernos y protegernos- hablo el rubio con voz profunda, la niña de diez años asentía mientras apuntaba un blanco y disparaba._

_Adrenalina, eso sentía_

_._

-Tenemos un negocio que entender, llama a los chicos Anna- ordeno.

Anna… esa mujer dos o tres años menor que ella que había conocido después de uno de sus robos a los bancos de la ciudad

.

_-Mi nombre es Anna y solo quiero ser parte de tu equipo- se presentó la niña de catorce años ante ella. La rubia la miro con desprecio_

_-La calle no es lugar para una niña débil como tú- dijo con desdén, mientras alzaba la barbilla orgullosa. Más la pelinaranja le mostro una brillante sonrisa_

_-Tengo una carta de presentación ¿sabes? Tu padre y el mío eran grandes amigos- _

_-¿Eran?- dijo volteando el rostro para ver la carita de la niña, la cual le extendía un papel_

_-Mi padre murió en un enfrentamiento- suspiro apenada la niña. Elsa solo pudo mirarla con cierto cariño, ella había perdido a su madre en algo así. Bajo su mirada y leyó la carta_

_-Lo consultare con papá- la sonrisa que la niña le dedico fue hermosa, tanto que la princesa del hielo no pudo evitar flaquear unos momentos. Mas luego volvió a su máscara de frialdad y desapareció tras las puerta de metal_

_._

-El hijo del jefe de policía está a la guardia- fue lo primero que dijo uno de sus cómplices, era moreno y de ojos verdes. Era apodado "el ángel", por su gran habilidad en los techos, parecía como que si volara. Además de su sigilo, era un gran implicado

-Caspian…- murmuro Elsa alzando una ceja. El moreno no tenía debilidad alguna… excepto el hijo del jefe de la policía, era un bello chico. Su cabello castaño oscuro, sus ojos plata como dos grandes lagos escarchados… habían intercambiado palabras en la secundaria, le caía bien y era su amor platónico. El shock fue cuando los dos se encontraron en el callejón, en medio de un robo.

El joven de ojos plata con el traje de policía y el vestido como siempre

.

_-Tu… ¿eres parte de su organización?- dijo el bello chico mientras miraba al moreno sorprendido_

_-¿Harry?- susurro incrédulo_

_-¡Caspian! ¡Vámonos!- la voz de Elsa retumbo en todos lados. El moreno miro unos segundos más al joven, antes de salir corriendo._

_Luego de eso, en la secundaria Harry se había cambiado de todos las clases que compartían. No volvieron a intercambiar palabras hasta semanas después. Encontrándose en otra escena del crimen._

_Terminaron en un acuerdo: eran amigos en la secundaria y afuera… pero Caspian debía evitar a toda costa estar en las operaciones de robo o asesinato en los lugares donde a él estaba cuidando. El precio que tuvo que pagar el de cabello castaño fue poco… porque ¿Cuánto vale un beso?_

_Mucho, cuando es el primero_

_._

-No voy a participar de esto Elsa- dijo el moreno negando con la cabeza. La rubia resoplo y asintió, llamando a Anna. No iba a obligar al moreno hacer algo que no quería

-Tenemos todo preparado- dijo un chico muy parecido a Elsa, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos celestes claros como el hielo. Todos creían que era hijo de la reina del hielo, pero solamente había sido adoptado por ella a los siete años

-Gracias Milo- acepto la dama caminando hacia afuera

-Ya estoy lista- sonrió Anna caminando hacia su capitana. Su cabello estaba atado, su remera era de color negro y su pantalón igual, utilizaba unas botas altas sin casi nada de taco.

La peli naranja se acercó a la rubia dándole un fugaz beso en los labios, haciéndola sonreír.

.

_Elsa se agacho y cerró los ojos de uno de sus muchachos. Muerto._

_Este trabajo tenía un precio y un peligro, y algunos lo tenían que pagar muy caro. Suspiro con seriedad mientras se levantaba._

_Anna miraba el cuerpo inerte del rubio aun en shock. Ella tenía ya dieciséis años, pero desde que estaba implicada jamás había visto a alguien tan cercano morir ante sus propios ojos._

_-Kristoff… mi primo no se merecía esto- susurro sintiéndose culpable mientras bajaba la mirada. Su primo tenía un trabajo por las afueras de la ciudad, siempre había sido honesto… pero se entró a la mafia por ella. Para no dejarla sola y se lo agradecía. Pero el precio había sido demasiado caro._

_La joven pelinaranja bajo su mirada mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban_

_-Anna… vámonos- hablo la rubia platinada, pero la más joven no se movió. Elsa se acercó y dejándose llevar por sus impulsos abrazo a la casi niña, rodeándola con sus brazos_

_-Si quieres puedes irte- susurro la rubia, mientras la chica sollozaba en su pecho, tratando de ser fuerte, de detener las lágrimas. Elsa sabía lo que se sentía eso, su padre había muerto hace un año en frente de sus ojos sin poder hacer nada._

_Quitándose la capa de frialdad, estrecho más el cuerpo de la pequeña contra el suyo. Se veía tan débil, tan ingenua, tan inocente… sin duda ella no se veía como una chica de la oscuridad_

_-De esto no se puede salir- respondió la chica abrazándose más a la joven –Y aunque pudiera, no lo haría- se alejó un poco de la rubia platinada y ambas se miraron a los ojos._

_Era la primera vez que la rubia platinada, después de la muerte de su padre, sentía que estaba totalmente expuesta en una mirada _

_._

-Esto será trabajo fácil- dijo Milo mientras alistaba su arma, haciendo como que si no hubiera visto la forma de saludarse de las dos mujeres.

-Pero no hay que confiarnos joven soldado- dijo la rubia platinada alistando el arma

-Quédate atrás de nosotras ¿ok? No te vayas a lastimar- le dijo cariñosamente Anna. Desde que ambas empezaron a salir, a Milo lo trataban con sumo cariño, como lo harían dos madres

-Ya no soy un niño- se quejó haciendo un leve puchero en su rostro, haciendo sonreír a las dos mujeres. Elsa se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro

-Tan solo tienes catorce años- dijo divertida Anna, mirándolo con cariño

-¡Usted tan solo tiene veintitrés años!- responde divertido de las atenciones

-Solo quédate atrás- respondió firmemente la rubia, haciendo que el joven resoplara

.

_-¡Elsa! ¡Elsa!- se escuchó la voz de la joven Anna llegando. _

_Ambas se habían vuelto buenas amigas, Elsa ya estaba acostumbrada a los gritos de la pelirroja, la cual ya contaba con dieciocho años_

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres Anna?- pregunto de manera tranquila, saliendo de su pequeña oficina. Mas su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que la joven no estaba sola. A su lado había un joven de su edad, con cabello castaño pelirrojo y ojos verdes_

_-¿Quién es él?- dijo toscamente al no reconocerlo, su cara cambio a la líder que era_

_-Su nombre es Hans ¡Es mi novio!- chillo la chica emocionada como quinceañera. Elsa quedo petrificada, y no supo porque esas palabras se sintieron como que si le incrustaran un cuchillo en el pecho. Pero se recompuso en seguida_

_-¿Hans? Jamás te había oído mencionarlo- dijo ignorándolo olímpicamente. Le daba mala espina, la llenaba de rabia verlo tan cerca de la pelinaranja y lo peor, no sabía porque._

_-Lo conocí esta mañana en el callejón ¡Él es como nosotros!- dijo sonriendo y abrazando el brazo de aquel hombre_

_-Lo acabas de conocer- dijo histérica_

_-¿Y?- dijo Anna feliz _

_-Si me permite explicar…- pero Elsa no dejo continuar al muchacho, usando un potente tono de voz_

_-No puedes meter a personas así Anna, y mucho menos a alguien que acabas de conocer. Sacadlo de la central y no lo quiero ver aquí- dijo fríamente. El semblante sonriente de Anna cambio a uno confundido_

_-Pero…- trato de contradecirla_

_-¡Pero nada! ¡Si lo veo aquí cuando vuelva a salir lo matare! ¿¡Ok?! ¡Lo matare!- grito furiosa cerrando la puerta de un portazo, dejando a ambos con las palabras en la boca_

_._

Los tres corrían por las calles desoladas, el resto del equipo se había dividido y Elsa se sorprendió al ver a Caspian ahí

-Creí que dijiste que te quedarías- dijo confundida, el joven moreno cargo su arma y negó

-Harry ya salió de su turno, estoy libre- Elsa sonrió y negó con la cabeza

-Pídele salir de una vez- dijo con una sonrisa

.

_Anna la miraba con ojos culpables, Elsa suspiro y negó con la cabeza_

_-No fue tu culpa… no te preocupes- susurro la rubia platinada poniendo una mano en el hombro de la más joven. Más la otra chica la aparto y se dio vuelta mirándola con ojos cristalizados_

_-¡Fui tan tonta!- grito -¡Pudo habernos lastimado a todos! ¡Pudo haberte lastimado a ti!- grito histérica mientras daba varios pasos para atrás_

_-Todos cometemos errores- la tranquilizo con dulzura. Solo con ella se permitía flaquear, solo con ella bajaba ese muro frio que había creado a su alrededor._

_-Pero… Hans pudo haberte matado…- dijo dando un leve tiemble. Elsa lo sabía, sabía que la otra tenía razón. Pero… ¿Cómo culparla? _

_Hace tan solo unas horas, el hombre le había apuntado con una pistola, ella creyó que moriría, que su vida quedaría así. Pero cuando sonó el arma, no fue ella la que recibió el impacto. Al darse vuelta, se encontró con la pelinaranja, la cual sostenía un arma en las manos. Esa misma arma era la cual le había disparado a Hans_

_-No lo hubiera logrado…- susurro abrazándola con cariño_

_-Me disculpo haberlo traído aquí, haber… confiado en él tan rápido. Después de todo soy una adolecente ¿no? Pero…- la joven la miro a los ojos –No me perdono el que casi te haya matado- y eso fue dicho de tal manera, que la rubia pudo ver la declaración oculta en la frase._

_El primer beso fue tan solo un rose, un suspiro y un abrazo. _

_Pero no menos glorioso que un gran robo, y también como luego de salir de la escena del crimen, su corazón latía desbocado._

_._

El chico solo resoplo y suspiro mientras se adelantaba. Elsa tan solo sonrió de medio lado, mientras la más joven le tomaba la mano

-Es tan terco, pero si ya le robo un beso ¿Por qué no invitarlo a salir?- dijo divertida la pelinaranja, en el oído de la otra, haciendo que la rubia se estremeciera

-Solo trata de hacer lo correcto, su amor es imposible. Ambos no son ladrones ni ambos son policías. Pertenecen a mundos distintos…- susurro

-¿Un amor imposible?- ríe divertida, mientras baja el tono y se deslizan por la pared para poder ver su objetivo. Elsa sonríe y asiente, antes de dar la señalización

.

_-¡Elsa!- el grito de la otra joven que estaba en la habitación hiso que la reina de las nieves diera vuelta su vista hasta encontrarla. La otra la miraba sonriente _

_-Quiero una cita- dijo sonriendo hermosamente_

_-¿Una cita?- susurra la más adulta, incrédula del pedido de su… ¿novia?_

_-Por favor…- pide con ojos de cachorrito acercándose más a ella y sentándose en sus piernas –Solo una cena- dijo en un encantador puchero_

_¿Cómo decirle que no a eso?_

_._

Los disparos se hicieron eco. Había sido una trampa

-¡Retirada!- grita Elsa a su equipo, sintiéndose mal por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Pero ahora no había tiempo de lamentarse, debía hacer llegar a todos sanos y salvos a la guarida -¡Vámonos!- grito una vez más, haciendo que los otros la escucharan y tratando de defenderse con sus armas, emprendieran la retirada.

Llevaba Anna en una mano y ambas corrían por el callejón, iban últimas, cubriéndoles las espaldas a los más jóvenes. Ellas eran las encargadas de devolverlos vivos a su lugar de encuentro.

Siente los motores de las motos que las siguen, incluso puede ver las figuras difusas de los agentes, pero nada detiene a ninguna de las dos mujeres.

Caspian se había detenido unas cuadras más adelante, haciendo gala de su gran puntería. Él esperaría a su jefa y se encargaría que el terco de Milo volviera a casa, dejando atrás a su "madre"

Elsa y Anna tienen desenfundadas sus armas y también se unían a la lucha del joven. Cuando se deshicieron de sus perseguidores cercanos, se dieron vuelta para seguir caminando, sin darse cuenta que uno de los agentes se ocultaba en la oscuridad.

Saco su arma y…

Sonó un disparo, haciendo que los tres se dieran vuelta. Pero el disparo no había llegado a ellos, atrás del agente estaba el bello chico de cabello castaño y ojos grises, el cual temblaba un poco con miedo. Jamás había matado a nadie

-Harry…- murmuro Caspian yendo hacia él –Tranquilo- susurro quitándole el arma y abrazándolo contra su pecho

-Soy… soy un asesino… soy…- murmuraba el chico con horror mientras el moreno trataba de calmarlo pasando su mano en su espalda

-Shhh… no pasa nada ¿Ok? Solo fue instintivo- susurro con cariño en su oído haciéndolo levantar la mirada. Los ojos grises chocaron contra los verdes y el moreno le sonrió. El joven solo se recargo sobre el moreno mientras suspiraba

-gracias…- le murmuró en el oído Caspian, haciendo sonreír al joven y que levantara la mirada. El moreno lo beso con delicadeza olvidándose de la presencia de las chicas

-Oh ¡Son tan tiernos!- dijo divertida Anna haciendo que ambos chicos se separaran sonrojados

-Gracias por tu ayuda Harry, pero ahora tu novio debe venirse con nosotras- sonrió Elsa levantando una ceja y haciendo sonrojar al ojigris

-Bue-bueno- dijo bastante incómodo. El moreno solo rio besándolo fugazmente y yendo atrás de las chicas… esto tan solo era un comienzo.

Ya en la guarida Elsa y Anna se cercioraban que nadie faltara. La retirada había sido completamente exitosa, no hubo ninguna baja en sus filas.

Ambas estaban en el techo, viendo la nieve caer desde el cielo. Simplemente hermoso

-Si quieres irte aun estas a tiempo- murmuro la rubia platinada mirando con sus hermosos ojos azules a su pareja. Anna rio divertida

-De esto no sale nadie… y sobre todo si aquí estas tu- dijo mirándola cariñosamente. Elsa apretó la mano de la más joven con cariño

-No podre darte nunca una vida normal- le recordó

-Siempre lo he sabido, desde que entre a tus filas-Contesto la pelinaranja haciendo que la albina sonriera al recordarlo. Anna se recostó sobre el hombro de su novia

-Nuestra vida estará llena de peligros- susurro con ternura

-Cuando estoy contigo todo vale la pena- dijo sinceramente mientras se daba vuelta a mirarla. La rubia platinada sonrió besando a la más joven

-¿entonces te quedaras en las buenas y en las malas, en los malos y buenos robos, tanto en los tiroteos como en el tiempo de paz?- pregunto

-Siempre- susurro. Elsa sonrió con orgullo sacando de su bolsillo una caja

-Entonces… ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?- dijo mostrando la hermosa sortija, la cual era de oro con un bello diamante blanco en el centro, brillando en todo su esplendor.

Anna dejo escapar una carcajada de felicidad y beso con pasión a la rubia tomando la cajita y poniéndose el anillo.

Sí, porque ella se quedaría para siempre. No importaba lo que no pudiera darle o lo peligrosa que podría ser su vida.

Porque estar a su lado valía la pena, tanto en el cielo como en el infierno.

.

_-Te amo- murmuro sonrojada la más joven_

_-¿Sabes qué? Yo también-_

**.**

**Fin XD**

**Perdón si el final me quedo algo dulce Xb o con exceso… pero realmente no sabía cómo terminarlo y solo esto se dio. Me encanta mucho el Harry x Caspian (mis dos OC) y no pude evitar ponerlos un poco en esta historia :D Aunque sentí que fueron muy bruscos Xb**

**Espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen un comentario de lo que les pareció! Realmente me gustaría saber que podría mejorar o como me fue**

**Es el primer Yuri que escribo, igual que mi primer leve Yaoi, así que ser compasivos ¿ok?**

**Saludos :D**

**¡Por favor comenten!**


End file.
